Death P.A.C.T.
|considered_name=Death Prevention and Creating Trust |members=Black Hole Bottle Liy Pen Pie Pillow Remote Tree |sub-groups= |first_appearance=Getting Teardrop to Talk |last_appearance=This Episode Is About Basketball }} (acronym for "Death Prevention and Creating Trust") is one of the eight competing teams in Battle for BFDI. Despite their pacifist values to prevent death and gain trust with one another, they unintentionally made a violent team name. They are the first team to finish the first challenge. was up for elimination in the fourth episode of BFB. Members Coverage The team was formed when Pie announced to Snowball that she didn't kill anyone yet. After being called a wimp by Snowball, they decided to allow Liy and Black Hole to learn how they didn't kill anyone. Bottle, Tree and Pillow also joined after being persuaded by Liy. Pen was last to join after being the last contestant available. They wanted to call their team something about "preventing death and creating trust" - which Bottle made into "Death Prevention And Creating Trust" or " " for short. In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Pen wasn't sure what the contest was at first and asked Black Hole. After being reminded that they had to give a basket back to X, Pen blew though the basket was far. Apparently it worked and they got 1st place. In Lick Your Way to Freedom, Tree asked Black Hole to use his pulling skills to remove the tops of the jawbreakers. They checked 3 jawbreakers until they found Foldy, who was insulted by Liy to go back to Free Food with Stapy. The team got 5th. In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, Tree asked Black Hole to use his pulling skills again, but this time, to pull the swing towards him in a circle. Their team got 3rd that episode. In Today's Very Special Episode, the team was first seen when Pen asked Black Hole to help them, but was interrupted by Tree who said that true winners don't just ask him but do their research. Coincidentally, the book Tree was using as reference said that "Problems? - Ask Black Hole". So Tree asked Black Hole if he can draw, but the idea was rejected even though Black Hole could be able to make an accretion disk. It cuts to Remote shortly after, with Liy attracting forks around her in a spiral. It attracts Gelatin's forks, which the other contestants block to make sure that Four doesn't get hit. Although they miss one, Woody from BEEP grabs it so that Four can use it to eat his team's cake. The team tries to ask Black Hole to remove the forks, but he doesn't hear them. Pillow says that she should block the forks and the others should tell Black Hole. The forks are nonetheless removed by Black Hole, and Pen draws a "4" on a piece of paper. It gets into Bottle while he tries to tell but is blocked by Bell's string, causing the 4 to get trapped inside. Ultimately Four did not like the drawing and the team came in last place and were up for voting. In Questions Answered, Pen answer *fwooba dwooba* on the first question correctly and won Wins/Losses Vote history Trivia *Pen is the only original contestant on the team. **With Liy gone, Pen is also the only non-recommended character on the team. *With Liy gone, is the only team to have no contestants who's name ends with "y" *The team has the best average rank in challenges, at an average of 3.75. *This is the only team to not have a single BFDIA contestant on it. *This was the first team to be named in BFB. *Black Hole is the only contestant to have no limbs or a face on his team. *Remote is the only contestant to have a text-to-speech voice on her team (she is voiced by text2speech.org). *Pen was the last contestant to be picked for teams. *Despite how the team is known for wanting to prevent death, half of the team has killed other characters before. *Despite the team wanting to prevent death and create trust, the acronym (ironically) says “Death P.A.C.T.”, which is when 2 or more individuals commit suicide together. This has been referenced by X, because if somebody is not eliminated in a contest, they "survived" an elimination. *The team logo may be based on the color scheme of Black Hole. *This is the team with the most diversity in terms of voice actors. * As of BFB 5, the team prevented 2,763 deaths. ** Liy prevented the most deaths with 2,753 deaths. ** It is that who prevented the last 10 deaths. * is the last team to get 8 members, as Pen was not chosen by anybody. *As of BFB 8, has the most wins, with 3 (Getting Teardrop to Talk, The Liar Ball You Don't Want and Questions Answered). *With Liy gone, is the only team that all of the characters come from BFDIA/IDFB Tiny Loser Chamber and Locker of Losers. *Aside from Black Hole, all of the team members have arms and legs. **This makes them the team with the most armed and legged people. *Pen, Black Hole, and Tree are the only males on the team. *None of the characters on this team are voiced by Cary Huang. Nicknames Deathers (Four) Gallery Bandicam 2017-12-09 12-54-21-156-0.jpg| in their team swing in BFB 3. 25993298 1601529613248166 1982486760 o.jpg Death pack running away.png Death PACT elimination.png| 's voting screen. Pen TeamIcon.png|Pen's voting icon. Liy TeamIcon.png|Liy's voting icon. BlackHole TeamIcon.png|Black Hole's voting icon. Tree TeamIcon.png|Tree's voting icon. Remote TeamIcon.png|Remote's voting icon. Pie TeamIcon.png|Pie's voting icon. Bottle TeamIcon.png|Bottle's voting icon. Pillow TeamIcon.png|Pillow's voting icon. Dpactt.png| ’s icon in BFB 4 4 death.png|Pen's drawing in BFB 4. Pen.with.forks.png|Pen blocking the forks in BFB 4. Tree bfb 4 intro.png|Tree in the intro. Tree X Pen.png|Tree and Pen waiting to see if they would be up for elimination in BFB 4. Bottle.with.forks.png|Bottle blocking the forks in BFB 4. BFB 5 pic.jpg Screen Shot 2018-01-13 at 9.37.05 PM.png| in BFB 5. Death_PACT.PNG|All 7 members of in BFB 6, trying to avoid the Twinkle. Treepillowremote.png Liy intro 2.png Black hole (BFB).png Tree intro 2.png Remote intro 2.png Pie intro 2.png Bottle intro 2.png Pillow intro 2.png Pen BFB.png death pactt.PNG| 's quiz show table from BFB 8. Screenshot 2018-04-07-09-20-23.png dpact and beep.png|Death P.A.C.T VS Beep Flag dpact.png Death_P.A.C.png|Death P.A.C.T logo Category:Teams Category:Season 4 Teams Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Death P.A.C.T. Category:Black Hole Category:Bottle Category:Pen Category:Pie Category:Pillow Category:Remote Category:Tree Category:Liy